An electronic signature service is an online service that allows users to send electronic copies of contracts and other documents to one or more signatories. The electronic signature service may also allow individuals to access electronic copies of documents and to electronically sign the documents. For example, a user of an electronic signature service may upload a contract to the electronic signature service and specify individuals who must sign the contract. The electronic signature service may send a copy of the contract to the specified individuals, e.g., by email or other electronic means, or send an electronic notification to the specified individuals that the contract can be accessed and electronically signed via a website.
Organizations such as businesses and government agencies may use electronic signature services to obtain signatures for contracts and other agreements. These organizations may be willing to agree to altered terms of these contracts and other agreements. However, identifying acceptable terms of contracts and other agreements may require identifying personnel having the authority to negotiate these changes and directing these personnel to negotiate changes to contracts. If the same contract is provided to a large number of potential signatories (e.g., a sales contract provided to thousands or millions of customers), the organization may lack the required number of personnel to negotiate each contract individually. Furthermore, dedicating authorized agents to the task of negotiating the terms of contracts and other electronic agreements may impose higher costs in terms of diverted time and productivity than is desirable.
Utilizing agents of a signatory to identify acceptable terms of a contract may also present risks to the signatory. For example, a seller may designate a sales representative or other agent to negotiate terms of a contract on behalf of the seller. In some cases, the agent may exceed his authority to modify one or more terms of the contract during a negotiation (e.g., by agreeing to an unacceptable price change) without the buyer being aware that the agent's authority has been exceeded. In other cases, the agent's authority to negotiate the contract may be revoked prior to the completion of the negotiation without the buyer being aware of the revocation. In such cases, the seller may be obligated to fulfill the terms of the altered contract even though the terms of the contract were not properly negotiated by the agent of the seller.
It may be desirable to use an electronic signature service to automatically modify electronic agreements without requiring intervention by one or more signatories to the agreement (e.g., a provider or offeror in the contract or agreement).